random insanity involved in everyday life
by McAwsome
Summary: Izzie, Meredith, Derek, Christina, Bailey, Cheif, Alex, Addison, And Mark are stuck in an elevater together. They then become friends and do really random things. VERY FUNNY. CHAPTER 9 HAS BEEN UPADATED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing is Mine except for Bob the Chair (which isnt technically mine because my friend named it) and Minkus the sombrero.

Warning: we were really really really really... bored in math class. everybody is completly out of character OOC, the story is somewhat stupid, but it has the possibility for humor. it also involves elevators, dead guys, sugar highs, and really bad spelling. my friend and i wrote it in math class. If you dont like it, squint really hard and tilt your head to the right. (i dont know if this will help, but i laugh at the mental image of you doing it). It starts out stange, and gets stranger. the entire story line changes after the second paragraph.

In the beginning, there was the beanbag chair. Its name was Bob, it wore a sombrero named Minkus. Bob and Minkus liked to play tag and ring-around-the rosie, while skipping to the loo.

Sometimes they would try to get Meredith the rug to play with them, but sadly, it preferred to lie under Derek the dresser. (Story line changes now).

Izzie was coming up in the elevater, when it stopped and Mark, Alex, and Addison got on.

Alex got a bit frisky and kissed Addison, correctly assuming that it would make Mark jeolous. This caused a very jeolous Mark to kiss Izzie, who slapped him, threw him the the ground, and tap danced on his face. she also happened to be wearing very pointy heels. (I guess mr plastics is gonna have to fix himself).

"I wish I'd thought of that," sighed Addison. She then joined Izzie in a wild round of do-si-do on Marks mangled body.

The elevater stopped again, this time, Meredith (not the rug!) Derek (not the dresser!) Christina, Bailey, and the Cheif got on. The elevater continued to go up, then it got stuck in between floors.


	2. Stuck in the elevator

first off, thank you for reviewing, and sorry for that mixup with the second chapter, I'm just getting started on this and i dont know what i'm doing. i had the entire second chapter typed out and ready to go, and i forgot to save it.

next,

disclaimer: nothing is mine, sadley.

The folks had been in the elevator for over and hour now, and they were starting to get bored. So, they all attempted to use this time to do something productive.

Christina was furious, she, in her boredness, had called Burk, just to let him know that she was okay, and discovered that instead of worrying about her, he was in a bar, talking to girls.

Mark was screaming in pain, for he was still being do-si-doed apon by Izzie and Addison.

Meredith, decided to call George, but got no answer. (Me: maybe he was off getting married in vegas?) So she said to heck with it, and told Derek how much she loved him. (Which may or may not be that much!)

Derek got excited and joined the ladies in Do-Si-Doing on Mark.

It was at this time when Chief noticed that Mark was being do-si-doed apon.

"Hey! Stop dancing on my plastics guy!" shouted Chief.

"Oh come on Chief, " laughed Dr. Bailey, "His hands are fine."

"Carry on thaen." replied Cheif, joineing in the fun.

"Ow." groaned Mark, as Meredith and Christina joined in as well. Everyone was having fun, except of course, Mark, he just kept on screaming. Alex found a big, pointy, conviently placed stick, lying on the floor. He checked for pointyness and proceeded to poke Mark. Addison pulled a deck of cards out of her pocket.

"Anyone wanna play strip go fish?" she asked. (ME: hows that for OOC?)

"Sure!" cried Alex and Mark at once.

"Big surprise there." muttered Izzie, rolling her eyes.

"So, everybody in?" asked Addison. Everyone slowly murmured their consent, and the game was on.

The first to lose something were Alex and Derek, (who were really bad at the game). Causing both Meredith and Addison to "Ooh!" with pleasure.

An hour later, they were still in the elevator, and everyone except for Dr. Bailey was naked.

"Okay, lets play Truth or dare!" suggested Meredith.

"Thats boring!" whined Christina, "Lets play truth, dare, double dare, promise or repeat."

"Alright, I know what the first three are, explain the rest." demanded Chief.

"Promise is where you agree to do something at a later date, and repeat is where the darer picks a person, and the daree has to repeat everything that that person says for 24 hours." explained Christina.

"Fine." groaned everyone, as they started getting dressed.

TO BE CONTINUED...

so theres the real chapter 2, in the next chapter we will see the game of truth or dare, if you have any ideas for good dares, please review and let me know, you may see them in the story.


	3. Decaf, pink scrubs and dead guys, oh my

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine, DO NOT SUE ME!!!!!!! (CHARLIE THE UNICORN ISNT MINE EITHER.) NEITHER IS YOUTUBE!

**A/N: Since no one sent me any dare, all of the dares in this chapter will be lame!!!!!!!! (Should have thought of that before hmm?) Any who, this chapter involves Truth or Dare, Dead guys, Tacos and Charlie the unicon (Who isnt mine).**

When we left our surgeons, they were trapped in an elevator, and were about to play truth or dare. We catch up to them now, half an hour into the game.

"Ew!" cried Meredith, as she was chose promise, and was dared to kiss Callie Tores/O'Malley? any way, Meredith was dared to kiss Callie, the first time she saw her apon getting out of the elevator. Dr. Bailey was angry, She had been double dared to let someone die in the OR.

"People, I think we need to remember out oath, what happened to 'First do no harm?" Asked Dr. Bailey, "I say we make a rule that states: we will not let our patients die as a result of any thing that happens in this elevator."

"What if someone needs emergency brain surgery before these doors open?" asked Derek.

"Well then, they're out of luck." replied Dr. Bailey.

"Any way, its a good rule." decided the Chief. (ME: do I spell this different every time I type it?)

"Fine, I double dare you to switch all of the coffee machines in the hospital to only decaf." announced Addison. Everyone else in the elevator groaned.

"Hey Addi, what ever happened to 'First do no harm?" whined Mark.

"That only applies to patients." replied Addison, "And dont call me Addi, in fact, dont talk to me, ever!"

"What am I going to do for coffee?" Whined Christina.

"Hide a coffe maker full of uber caf in your locker, like I do." replied Derek, smugly.

"Mark," said Bailey, "Truth Dare yada yada yada?"

"Double dare!" announced Mark, attempting to assert his manlyness.

"I double dare you to steal the coffee out of Derek's locker." replied Bailey.

"We need some better dares." announced Alex.

"Hey Alex, I double dare you to wear Addison's salmon colored scrubs all week." laughed Mark.

"Crap." groaned Alex.

"They smell like me!" sang Addison, "It would be quite pleasant."

"How can you say no to that?" laughed Izzie. Alex sulked, but bitterly gave in, but only because he wasnt a wussy.

"I wish this elevator would move." Groaned Alex. At this point, a voice came over the loud speaker:

"The elevator is broken, it will not move." this caused everyone in the elevator to roll their eyes and say duh. Suddnely a sarcastic, semi familiar voice spoke.

"I am a scary ghost, Boo." said the voice, which was now accompanied by a glowing dude.

"Oh crap, its a ghost!" cried Derek, hiding behind Meredith for protection.

"Who are you?" demanded Dr. Bailey.

"You dont remember me?" asked Ghost Dude, "I blew up."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I was having a baby." replied Dr. Bailey.

"Oh crap Mere, its Bomb Squad Guy!" cried Christina.

"But your dead!" said Meredith, stupidly, as she shoved Derek out from behind her.

"I know I'm dead," said Ghost Dude, "but I would kill for a taco."

"You cant have a taco," said Alex.

"Why not?" demanded Ghost Dude.

"Because your dead." answered Izzie. (ME: any one recognized this conversation?)

"Everybody's got to rub it in dont they? Stupid turds!" grumbled Ghost Dude.

"Also, we're stuck in an elevator." added Meredith.

"McGood one Mere!" laughed Izzie.

"McYeah it is!" laughed Derek, who was now being very protective of his girlfriend.

"Hey Ghost Dude, ya think you can walk through that door and um, bring me a sandwhich?" asked Mark. This pissed Ghost Dude off.

"Alright, one, my name is Dylan! Two, I am a ghost, ghost's dont walk they float, infact, it's more of a glide! And three, if i cant have a freaking taco, how the heck do you expect me to get you a sandwhich?" shouted Ghost Dude angrily.

Awkward Silence

"Chief, truth dare double dare promise or repeat?" asked Alex.

"Truth." announced Chief.

"What was the scariest thing you ever found while surfing youtube?" asked Alex. Chief shuddered.

"Charlie the Unicorn." he whispered.

"What? I cant hear you." sang Izzie.

"Come on tell us!" begged Addison.

"Any thing said here never leaves the elevator." added Bailey.

"Come on Chief, I'll give you a cookie!" said Izzie, pulling a bag out of her pocket.

"Fine." said Chief, "I said, Charlie the Unicorn."

"I havent seen that one yet, but Alex and Meredith have been quoting it for weeks. What exactly is candy mountain? And what took Charlie's kidney?" asked Izzie.

Alex and Meredith laughed, Chief shuddered, Addison giggled abit, Bailey looked hungry, Derek and Christina laughed, Ghost Dude smiled bitterly, and Mark looked somewhat constipated.

"So can I assume that I'm the only one who's never soon this?" asked Izzie. Her friends took pity on her and began to quote the show word for word. (It took a while to break up the knock down, drag out fight that broke out between Derek and Mark over the exact sound that the magical leoplorodon makes).

Afterwards, Izzie rewarded them all with baked goods, which the group inhaled, which lead to a sugar coma that they would eventually wake up from and be extremly loopy.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N so that was chapter three, please reveiw.


	4. Stuck in the elevator pt2

Disclaimer: Greys Anatomy is not mine, Disneyland, is not mine, the Happy song, is not mine!!!!!!! Wow thats depressing.

Onward to the much awaited chaper 4. Onward people, onward!

When we left the 'elevator gang (posse? crew? club?) they were in a sugar coma, induced by Izzie's cooking. While they sleep, the air in the slevator slowly continues to leak out, and when our friends wake up, they will be extremly loopy.

"I wanna go to Disneyland!" shouted Chief.

"We're stuck in and elevator." groaned Dr.Bailey.

"I wanna go to Disneyland!" shouted Chief.

"Look! Mark is still asleep, lets poke him!" cried Christina.

"Lets sing the happy song!" cried Meredith, "Sing a happy happy happy happy happy happy song, sing a happy happy happy happy happy happy song!"

"No! Lets go to the park!" cried Alex.

"We are in an elevator!" shouted Bailey.

"So? The park is over there!" cried Addison, pointing to a corner. She and Meredith ran over and rode the see-saw (Which wasnt their, but they started going up and down any way, JUST STOP FOR A MINUTE AND PICTURE THIS IN YOUR MIND.)

"Yay!" cried Addison, as she went up.

"Ooh!" cried Meredith, going down.

"Yay!"

"Ooh!"

"Yay!"

"Ooh!"

"I want on the see-saw!" demanded Derek, pushing Meredith off.

"My turn!" demanded Cheif, physically removing Addison from the imaginary see-saw.

"Hey Christina, race you to the slide!" shouted Izzie.

"Oh, it is so on!" cried Christina. They ran to the opposite side of the elevator, where they hit a wall and went down.

"I won!" cried Izzie.

"No way, you cheated!" whined Christina.

"Nuh uh!" cried Izzie.

"Yuh huh!" replied Christina.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

Meanwhile, in another part of the elevator, Mark and Alex were arguing over the tire swing, (Which wasnt there).

Suddenly Denny, (another dead guy!) came running through the door, (excuse me, _Gliding_) carrying a plate of sandwiches.

"I have sandwichs!" cried Denny's ghost.

"Hey, you think you can bring back a cro-bar?" asked Izzie.

"I'll try!" replied Denny.

"Hurry!" shouted Alex, "I really have to pee."

Denny left to find the cro bar (pry bar, whatever).


	5. Door Open

Disclaimer: Greys Anatomy is not mine.

Chapter 5, enjoy.

Twenty hours later...

"Great going moron, you know that guy hates you, why did you have to go and tell him that you had to pee? Now we'll never get out of this elevator, and, for future reference. you have really bad breath!" Shouted Christina.

"Sorry!" growled Alex, "I really do have to pee!"

"When are you idiots going to learn that you never reveal your weaknesses to your enemy? What they dont know wont hurt you!" Shouted Bailey.

When Denny finally returned with the crow-bar, Alex was whimpering in the corner (he really did have to pee) and he couldnt hold it much longer.

Chief and Derek took the crow-bar and attempted to open the elevator door, it wouldnt budge. Christina freaked out and started pressing every button in the elevator. When she pressed the 'Door Open' button, the door opened. They then proceeded to argue over who was the bigger idiot.

"Alright," demanded Chief, "who was the first person on this elevator?" Everybody pointed at Izzie.

"Hey! The elevator didnt stop moving till Chief got on!" replied Izzie. Alex ran out of the elevator as fast as he could, running over everyone in his way, he had already peed abit on himself.

Everyone started yelling at Chief, who at this point had a really bad headache.

"Okay, the next person who makes fun of me is fired!" announced Chief. Mark was just waking up.

"Chief, wow, you look like my dog when you're angry!" said Mark.

"You're fired!" shouted Chief.

"What did I do?" asked Mark. Derek pointed and laughed.

"You're fired too!" shouted Chief.

"But you need me!" replied Derek.

"Crap, I forgot about that," Chief stopped a random nurse, "You! You're fired!"

"Why are we still in the elevator?" wondered Meredith.

"We have become friends with this elevator! It has brought us together in ways we never would have thought of otherwise!" replied Christina.

"Oh cry me a river!" said Bailey.

"I just might!" replied Christina.

"Sometimes I wish I was a llama." Commented Izzie.

"Sometimes I wish I was a cat." replied Meredith.

"I wish ya'll would love me!" cried Mark, "I'm a nice guy!"

"Yeah right!" laughed Derek and Addison in unison. Suddenly a nother nurse came in.

"There is a purple man in the lobby!"

"There cant be a purple man, can there?" asked Chief.

"Well, there is a man, and he is purple." replied the nurse. Everyone went to the lobby where they found the purple man, it was George!

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N this chapter isnt as funny as the others, its kind of a filler, plus, this entire story was written during a boring math class, and some days my friend and i just arent interesting. But it serves its purpose.


	6. Ghost Cooties!

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine!

Finally out of the elevator, our characters head to the lobby to find a very purple George.

"What happened to you?" asked Meredith.

"I pissed Callie off and she threw paint on me." replied George.

"Where is she?" asked Christina.

"Over there." pointed George. Meredith calmly walked over and kissed Callie.

"What the hell was that for?" demanded Callie.

"I was double dared to do it." replied Meredith.

"And you actually did it?" asked Callie. Meredith shrugged.

"It was a double dare, Cheif told me to."

Callie walked away muttering something about stupid interns.

Burk came out of the O.R and he was covered in blood.

"What happened?" demanded Christina.

"You dont want to know." replied Burk.

"If it has anything to do with blood and surgery, I want to know."

"Blah blah medical blah." explained Burk.

"That is so cool!" cried Christina, "I want in!"

"Where have you been all day?" demanded Burk.

"Elevator." replied Christina.

"All day?" asked Burk.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Dont ask."

"All of you?"

"Yup."

"Odd," Commented Burk, "Did I just see Stevens talking to Denny?"

"Either that, or we're all insane." replied Christina.

"I am perfectly sane! How dare you question my sanity?" shouted Burk.

"Huh?" they watched as Izzie linked arms with Denny and skipped happily down the hall.

Addison decided that she had been at work for too long. It was easier than admitting that she was truly going mad. She had just had an extremly unusual day, and it was just getting worse. She had just realized that her hair was messed up.

Meanwhile, at some random point of the hospital, Alex was walking down the hallway, minding his own buisiness, (or was he?) when he was spotted by Denny (he ghost) who had some unfinished business to attend to.

As Alex turned the corner, (I dont know where he is, but theres a corner.) Denny walked, (excuse me, _Glided _) straight through him. Alex shuddered at the sudden cold chills, looked up, and spotted Denny. Realizing what had happened. He completely freaked out and ran down the hall screaming. He was out of breath when he crashed into Dr. Bailey.

"What is the matter with you Karev?" Demanded Bailey.

"Gggggggghost!" Stuttered Alex.

"You are still hallucinating from the lack of oxygen in the elevator." sighed Bailey.

"What wrong Alex?" asked Izzie, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I iiiiiiiiii've gggggggggot ggggggggggggghost cccccccccccooties!" stuttered Alex, who then proceeded to sob hysterically. Meredith patted him awkwardly on the back.

I an abandoned on call room, Drs. Burk, Shepard, and Sloan met to discuss the insanity of the past few days.

"Guys, this is crazy." said Mark.

"No, it's insane." replied Derek.

"Crazy!"

"Insane!"

"Crazy!"

"Insane!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Quiet!" shouted Dr. Burk, "You guys are acting like two year olds!"

"Yeah guys, knock it off." said Bomb squad guy's Ghost, "I still want a taco."

"Seriously guys," added Denny, "Cant we all just get along?"

"Hey Denny, Dylan, what brings you guys back to Seattle Grace? I would have thought you'd be in the light by now." commented Burk. The dead guys shrugged.

"Might as well go on," said Derek, "They might have tacos!"

"Dude, enough with the tacos!" said Dylan.

"Seriosly, its getting old." added Denny. (Mark was cowering in the corner pinching himself in an attempt to prove that he was dreaming.)

And now we will just leave these guys to argue.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N this is the last filler chapter, from now on it will get more interesting.


	7. Puppies and Fishies

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine, Scooby Doo is not mine.

Addison was preforming an emergency C-Section, when she was startled by the strange thing she found in the woman's uterus. She motioned for Meredith to take a look.

"Is that...?" asked Meredith.

"It is." confirmed Addison, "Mrs. Doo is having puppies." (I dont think this is possible, but it is funny).

"Doo? Is that any relation to Scooby?" asked Meredith.

"Who?" asked Addison.

"Doo." replied Meredith.

"What?" asked Addison, who was now thouroghly confused.

"Scooby-Doo." answered Meredith.

"So? What about him?" asked Addison.

"Never mind." sighed Meredith.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George and Alex spent the rest of the day digging through excessive amounts of feces (Crap) in search of the thirty seven live goldfish that Dr. Bailey's son had swallowed.

Izzie and Christina later joined Meredith in the nursery to visit Mrs. Doo's puppies. This was all very weird. Meredith had thought she had seen everything, now she had.

The puppies were in good health, though she wondered who the father was. She had met Mr. Doo earlier, but he was human.

It turned out that the Doo's had gone to a sperm bank and that the puppies were the result of artificial insemenation.

"I need chocolate." announced Addison, "Once we find out if your 'children' are okay, you can leave."

"Hey guys! Come quick, the puppies are eating Alex!" cried George. The group ran to Alex's aid, only to discover that Alex was being licked by the little Doo's (Just stop for a second and picture this in your head) and he liked it.

"It looks like your puppies are going to be just fine," announced Meredith. The Doo's left the hospital with an arm load of six healthy, squirming puppies.

"Does anyone want to go some sausage?" asked Mark.

Everyone agreed.

To Be Continued...

A/N up next, Happy Sausage Palace!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Food and Ferbies

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine. Ferbie is not mine.

After their shift ended, everybody went to Happy Sausage Palace, where they sat in chairs that were painted to look like zoo animals and designed for 5 year olds. They ordered sausage and hotdogs and pizza and everything else on the menue, and had their picture taken with Frank the Happy Spaceman.

Christina was feeling childish, but this was the first time in fifteen years that she had had this much fun, she and Meredith were taking turns riding in the mechanical rocket ship, and the two were happily ignoring the long line of 6 year olds who wanted a turn.

""It's my turn!"

"You'll get your turn!" yelled Meredith.

"But I wanna go now!" cried the child. The kid's mother got angry.

"I'm gonna get the manager!" yelled the kid's mother. The rocket ship stopped,and Meredith got off. The kid put three quarters in the slot, but the rocket ship didnt start moving. Christina had unplugged it.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" demanded the kid, Christina stuck her tounge out, and the girls kept on walking.

"You cant walk forever!" shouted the kid. By this time, another kid had plugged in the ship and was already riding it.

Meanwhile, Derek and Mark were throwing chili cheese fries at each other, and they were making a huge mess. The Manager came over and ordered everyone from Seattle Grace Hospital to get the heck out. Nobody moved. Dr. Bailey started flinging her icecream everywhere.

George was playing the game where you stop the light on a number and get tickets, he got really lucky and stopped the light on the jackpot. He won lots of tickets.

George went to the prize counter and purchased a Ferbie with his tickets. He went to a table and turned it on. All of a sudden the Ferbie started making exorcist noises, this scared George, he ran over to the ball pit where Izzie and Alex were terrorizing toddlers.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" asked Izzie.

"This!" shouted George, holding out the Ferbie, "This is whats wrong with me!"

"I'm gonna get you!" sang the Ferbie, "I'm gonna kill you!"

Izzie, Alex, and George started shouting and ran out of the ball pit.

"La la la la I'm gonna give your doggy poison!" cried the Ferbie.

"We dont have a dog."

"I'm going to give your cat poison!" cried the Ferbie.

"We dont have a cat either!"

"I'm gonna give you all gonnerea!" shouted the Ferbie.

"Well, it's better that syph." laughed Alex.

"I'm gonna give you all that too!" shouted the Ferbie.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What is your problem?" demanded Dr. Bailey.

"I'm going to kill you, hee hee hee." sang the Ferbie.

"Did your Ferbie just threaten me?" demaned Dr. Bailey.

"Um, Yeah." answered George. Christina came over.

"Aw, what a cute little Ferbie!" cried Christina.

"Die! Die! Die!" screamed the Ferbie.

"Well, isnt that sweet." laughed Meredith.

"You are a pecker head!" sang the Ferbie, "Hee, Hee, Hee!"

"Now thats just insulting." announced Christina. She went up to the Ferbie, kicked it, and sent it flying across the resteraunt.

"Good, it's gone." sighed George.

"I'm going to kill you!" sang the Ferbie, who was now behind him.

"Let a real man handle this," said Mark, walking up to the Ferbie, he got down in its face, "Shut up!"

"Shut up!" shouted the Ferbie.

"No, you shut up!" shouted Mark.

"No, you shut up!" shouted the Ferbie. This went on four four hours. Finally, the resteraunt had to close. George threw the Ferbie in the garbage, and they left.

To Be Continued...

A/N Review, if there is anything that you want the evil sadistic Ferbie to say, Review and let me know. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. More Ferbie fun

Disclaimer: Grey's Anaotmy is not mine, neither is Ferbie.

A/N: Sorry about that, I'm pretty sure that the sky is infact blue. Here is the real update, thank you for letting me know that my chapter didnt come up, and please dont let that discourage you from reading my stories, most of them are really funny, or at least, I think they are.

"Thank God that's over." groaned George.

"Hee hee hee, I will still kill you!" shouted the Ferbie, it was in the car, "I will bring my demonic Ferbie friends!"

Izzie stomped on it.

"I will poop in your pants!" screamed the Ferbie.

"EW." said Christina. She grabbed the Ferbie and threw it out the window, then watched as it tumbled across the road.

Izzie, George, and Meredith dropped Christina off at Burks place, then went home. When they got there, they found that the door was wide open and the place was trashed. Meredith went to call the police, then she heard it, it was quiet at first, then it got louder.

"Hee hee hee! HEE HEE HEE!" The Ferbie was in the house.

Meredith watched as the Ferbie breathed fire and burned the kitched table, then she did the first thing that came to her mind, she ran to the phone and called everyone she knew.

"Hello, Christina, there is a demonic, firebreathing Ferbie in my house, get over here!" Then she called Derek, who was still outside of Happy Sausage Palace arguing with Mark, Addison, and Chief. Izzie called Alex, when everyone arrived (Except Christina), the whole group locked themselves in the bathroom. The Ferbie was banging, (throwing itself) at the door.

Then they heard the door start to crack.

"Quick, get in the bathtub and close the door(of the shower) !" ordered Chief. All eight people piled into the small bathtub and hid under a bunch of towls.

"Come out come out where ever you are!" sang the Ferbie. Then they heard someone bust though the front door. Everyone got quiet and listened carefully.

"HellO? Izzie? Mere? George? Is anybody here?" shouted Christina. The folks in the bathroom sighed with relief.

"I'm going to kill you with an ax!" sang the Ferbie from the edge of the bathtub.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

To be continued...

A/N Review and and let me know what you think, i also need ideas, so if you have any, i would be happy to have them.


	10. Mystery Panties

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!!"

They heard something hit the door. They poked their heads over the bathtub, well, they volenteered Chief the stick his head over the tub, he was hit in the face with a waterballoon full of raw egg.

"Is it out there?" asked George.

"I see you!" sang the Ferbie, "You're wearing ladies underwear." the Ferbie was looking at Mark.

"I most certainly am not!" screamed Mark.

"Oh yes you are." said the Ferbie.

"No he's not." said Addison, she pulled his pants down, "Oh yes he is. Hey! I was wondering where those went."

"Who said they're yours?" asked Mark.

"They look like mine." replied Addison.

"They're not." said Mark, "I stole them from Callie."

"Wait," said Meredith, "Those are mine!"

"Hey, they are! I stole them at Prom!" said Derek.

"I found them in his pocket!" cried Addison, "I knew I recognized those."

"And put them on the lost and found board." grumbled Meredith.

"And Callie claimed them, but how did Mark get them?" wondered George.

"Wow, you're an idiot." laughed Mark, "Something happened."

"You butt hole!" cried George.

"You are still wearing ladies underwear." the Ferbie informed Mark, "I want them."

"What? You're a freak!" cried Mark.

"Look who's wearing them right now!" said the Ferbie.

"I want those back!" said Meredith, "Those are my favorite pair."

"I'm going to kill you with a spoon!" sang the Ferbie.

"What?!" said everybody. Christina came to the bathroom door holding a butterfly net, she stuffed the Ferbie in and destroyed it in the garbage disposal.

They spent the night in the bathtub and went to work together the next day.

To be Continued...

Is the Ferbie's riegn of terror over? Find out, read on!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Bomb squad guy make Ferbie go boom

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine. Ferbie is not mine.

The next day.

It started in the locker room where the interns change.

"Hee, hee hee."

"What was that?" asked George.

"What?" asked Meredith.

"Hee, hee, hee."

"There!" cried George.

"I heard it!" cried Christina.

"It sounds like the Ferbie." commented Meredith.

"But we destroyed it!" said Izzie, "Christina dropped it down the garbage disposal."

"Die! Die! Die!"

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Alex, the interns ran.

"It's not fair!" cried Christina, "I killed that Ferbie."

"Then maybe we should ask a dead guy." replied Meredith. As if on cue, Denny and Dylan showed up, both looking slightly harrassed.

"We have a problem." announced Izzie.

"Duh." replied Dylan.

"Shut up." said Denny, "Your irrational fear of Ferbies is really starting to piss me off!"

"That thing just threatened to kill my mommy with a spork!" cried Dylan.

"Really? George's Ferbie threatened to kill me with a spoon." commented Meredith.

"Sporks hurt more." argued Dylan.

"Spoons are blunt." argued Meredith.

"Leave it to us." replied Denny, he glanced at Dylan and reconsidered, "well, leave it to me."

"I smoke crack!" shouted the Ghost Ferbie.

"So do I!" shouted Denny.

"I never new that." commented Izzie.

"It's not my most attractive quality." replied Denny.

"I'm going to give you all gonarea!" shouted the Ferbie.

"You already used that one." commented Meredith.

"I'm gonna pee on you!" shouted the Ferbie. Dylan came up and kicked the Ferbie across the room. (Ghost dude+ghost Ferbieflying Ferbie)

"You will not pee on Meredith!" he shouted.

Then Dr. Bailey showed up.

"Hello suck ups, dead guys."

"Hi."

"I love you." said the Ferbie.

"Aw, you're scared of that little thing? It's so sweet." Cried Bailey.

"Me hungry."

Dr. Bailey gave them their assignments and went away.

"I'm going to stab you with a knife!"

"EW!" cried Meredith, "It's peeing on me."

"I have an idea," announced Dylan, he opened up the Ferbie, rewired it and threw it out the window. It blew up on the way down. "So I guess that's two for me and none for you."

"Dude! You're keeping score now?" asked Denny.

To be continued...

A?N okay, the next chapter will be the last, please REVIEW many times, or I will make you wait a really long time to read the end.


	12. The End

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine. Ferbies are not mine. Coke is not mine either

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly they heard something, no, many somethings hitting the roof. At first they thought it was hail, but then they saw something furry fall past a window. The Ferbie was good on his threat, though he was dead, the hospital was under attack by his demonic Ferbie friends.

"Oh my god, he had cloned himself!" cried Izzie.

"You are so freakin' stupid!" said Christina.

"Shut up." whined Izzie.

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"We're going to kill you!" sang the Ferbies.

"Think we can rewire and blow them all up?" asked Meredith.

"There are to many." said Derek, who was hiding behind Meredith.

"I think Derek has and irrational fear of Ferbies too." commented Izzie.

"I will stab your eyeballs out with a blunt toothpick!"

"Your boyfriend is a wussy!" said Izzie.

""No I'm not!" cried Derek.

"Yes you are." said the Ferbies.

"They just threatened to stab my eyeballs out with a blunt toothpick!" cried Derek.

"So? One threatened to kill Mere with a spoon!" said Izzie.

"You are definatly a big whiney baby." said the Ferbie.

"So?" demanded Derek, "I smoke crack!"

"Ha, your boyfriend is a druggie too!" laughed Izzie.

"Me hungry!" chanted the mob of Ferbies.

"Run for cover!" shouted Mark.

"To the tornado shelter." commanded Chief.

"I need a drink." commented Meredith.

"Shh... not in front of the kids!" hissed Izzie.

Meredith went and got her flask.

"I cant believe you drink at work." said Christina.

"It's just Coke!" cried Meredith.

"Yeah right." said Izzie, she took the flask from Meredith and took a swig, she frowned, "It's Coke."

"I told you." said Meredith.

"How do we stop these Ferbies?" asked George, "I'm scared."

"Let's order them a pizza." suggested Alex.

They called the pizza guy, who came a few minutes later and was mauled by Ferbies. The pizza guy dropped the pizza and ran. The Ferbies swarmed the pizza and then their batteries died.

"Darn,"Whined the ghost of Bomb Squad Guy, "I really wanted to blow a few more of them up."

"Maybe next time, "Said Denny's Ghost, patting the other ghost on the shoulder, "Maybe next time."

el Fin.

A/N Well that seemed like an appropriate ending, dont you think? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
